OBJECTIVES: a. The objective of the program project in aging at the Beth Israel Hospital is to extablish a productive integrated program of clinical and laboratory research in the physiologic concomitants of normal aging. The major goals of the first year have been the identification of carefully screened healthy young and old subjects suitable for participation in the clinical studies, the development of the necessary technical capacities, development of access to suitable aging animal populations for the laboratory studies, and the initiation of data collection. The individual funded studies will be discussed separately in attach sections of this report. b. In addition to the technical preparations and actual data collection there have been three signigicant developments in gerontology at the Beth Israel Hospital which can be traced to the presence of the program project. 1. In collaboration with the Division of Primary Care the gerontology unit has begun two studies on a clinical aspects of geriatric medicine. These studies, which form the nucleus of a Special Initiative Proposal submitted to NIA on January 1, 1978 deal with the following topics: A. The influence of age on the disability experienced after common illnesses and B. The impact of age on the presentation and complications of acute myocardial infraction. We have developed a seminar series in the biological aspects of aging in order to stimulate exchange of ideas and information between gerontologists and to possibly serve as a stimulus for the development of fruitful collaboration. The sessions are open to gerontologists at the Beth Israel as well as those from other academic institutions at Harvard University and throughout the Boston area. The initial seminar was on age related changes and DNA repair and was led by Dr. Jerry Williams of the Harvard School of Public Health. This session was well attended and the next schedule seminars include a presentation by Dr. David Mitchell of his work with Caenorhabditis elegans as a model for the study of aging. The following seminar will be led by Dr. Vernon Young and will deal with his work on the influence of age on whole body and muscle protein metabolism in man. At the present time a schedule for the seminars during the fall of 1978 is being prepared. A grant proposal entitled "Age and the Sympathetic control of glucose metabolism" has been (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)